Song Singing Time:: (SERIES)
by DjMomonzHere
Summary: Stories involve the lives of Ooo and Aaa characters...I'm sure you'll gonna enjoy it.
1. The Scientist

_**Representing **__**Song Singing Time (SERIES)**__**... It is a series of stories involve around OOO and AAA's Characters. So Guys feel free to pick any song and pairings or whatever...**_

Song: The Scientist by Coldplay

Starring: Princess Bubblegum X Finn (FINGUM) Requested by: (Just a request by my friend)

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum is in her laboratory mixing some chemicals. Then somebody came...

"Princess, A box was outside of your door, here take it Princess" Peppermint Butler handling a well decorated pink box and he went away.

"Hmmm... I wonder who gave this." She saw a picture tucked in the box.

"Finn?" She saw her old photo with Finn.

Then she opened the box and find many things her piece of bubblegum hair, her many solo photos...It was all her stuff and from the bottom of the box she saw a tape recorder.

She played it on. There was a sound playing and someone started to sing.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
you don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

*She smiles and remembered Finn who is always trying so hard for her. Even she doesn't like him like that he is always there for her.

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start._

*she still remembered the time Finn actually broken the royal promise and solve a math question.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

*And the time when Finn always blushes when she always kissed him and the time that Finn won her kiss in the Wizard battle but she slapped him because he cheated.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start  
_*She always remembered how Finn fall in love with Flame Princess and the worst part that Finn leaves OOO with Flame Princess_  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

Then the song stopped but someone was saying a message it was Finn

_Hello Princess, How are you? Marceline helped me to sing and Guess what? I'm here now in OOO and this evening you are welcome to the tree fort with everyone to celebrate my home coming back. I know my voice change and not just that I'm physically change grown a bit... puberty I guess..._

_And things weren't working out for me and Flame Princess. I hope we can go out for spaghetti? My treat! I missed you Peebles... –Finn_

"Oh Finn" Princess Bubblegum smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Guys! Just request a song and a pairing ...THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL your SUPPORT! **

**XxxxXPIECEOUTXxxxx **


	2. It's All About Me

Song: It's all about me by Chelsea Staub

Starring: Lumpy Space Princess (NO PAIRING)

Requested by: (Me, Again)

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward. But I have an OC, Princess Charlotte of Meddling Kingdom.

* * *

Every 5 year in Ooo there's always the _Ooo Princess Talent Contest. _This contest is so special that every princess must join (Except for the Judges and non-princesses) and the princess who has low points will result to DEATH! Uh... no I mean not killing or something but you are going to have a tea party with Death himself for 5 days! It's more horrifying than Death sentenced you know.

The Grand Dome where the contest will be held was occupied by many Ooo people.

Every Princess was so nervous but one Princess is so confident that she will win. She is Lumpy Space Princess. She is in the waiting room backstage with other Princesses.

"OH MY GLOB! I'm ready for this and I'm gonna won this thing" LSP said while eating a taco.

"Don't be sure dearie. From the looks of your fat body you're going to lose and spend 5 days with death...Ha-ha" Princess Charlotte snickered. She is the worst #1 enemy of LSP and of course the princess of the Meddling Kingdom a kingdom full of Meddling, spoiled and busybodies' people.

"This ain't fat body this is LUMPS! And you Charlotte why are you in here?" LSP snapped.

"I'm one of the princesses here in Ooo dum-dum" Charlotte said.

"Oh sorry I thought the Meddling Kingdom is a place for Losers and Royalty Wannabes" LSP snapped and made a high five to her best friend Turtle Princess.

"Hey Princess Charlotte, There's a fire Extinguisher in here" Turtle Princess said.

"Why should I use the fire extinguisher?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Because you just got BURNED!" turtle Princess said and everyone laughs.

"Ha-ha very funny...Oh LSP my dear you're next to performing. And a piece of advice get your weight loss" Charlotte mock.

"Don't listen to her girl...Good luck. This talent is all about you" Turtle Princess smiled and cheer as LSP goes to the stage.

"HIT IT GIRLS!" LSP commanded as her backup singers and dancers begun.

_You know It's All About Me__  
__You know It's All About Me__  
__You know It's All About Me__  
__You know It's All About Me__  
*_The crowd started to cheer.

_Don't hate me cuz I got it goin' on__  
__It's just me, I'm hot never cold__  
__I can rock it any way that I choose__  
__I'm so good, oh yeah, I make up all the rules__  
*_the Judges and the audience was so surprised. LSP's singing is so good. Because of Singing Lesson LSP is now good.

_I can't help it if I set all the trends__  
__Everybody wants to be my best friend__  
__It's infectious, come on don't you be jealous__  
__Just join in this love fest (you know that)__  
_* Charlotte was so surprised too and she was so Envy of LSP._It's All About Me__  
__It's All About Me__  
__It's All About Me, Myself and I__  
__It's All About Me__It's All About Me__  
__It's All About Me, me, me, me, me__  
__Everybody knows I'm fly__  
__It's All About Me__  
_*Everyone started clapping and cheered her.

_M-M-M-MySpace I have ten million friends__  
__T-T-T-Text me BFF 'til the end__  
__P-P-P-Page me on your cell and press "send"__  
__Diva wha?__  
__Diva who?__  
__Diva where?__  
__That's ME!__D-D-D-Download all my crazy new hooks__  
__U-U-U-Upload all my video looks__  
__so buy my ring tone, fashion line and cookbooks__  
__Diva wha?__  
__Diva who?__  
__Diva where?__It's All About Me__  
__It's All About Me__  
__It's All About Me, Myself and I__  
__It's All About Me__It's All About Me__  
__It's All About Me, me, me, me, me__  
__Everybody knows I'm fly__  
__It's All About Me__(Don't blame her) I'm so beautiful__  
__(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold__  
__(She's the queen) and my reign is supreme__  
__So follow the leader you're all on my team__I can't help it if I set all the trends__  
__Everybody wants to be my best friend__  
__It's contagious and it's so outrageous__  
__Grandparents, grown-ups and kids of all ages__You know Madonna ain't got nothin' on me__  
__B-B-Beyonce ain't got nothin' on me__  
__C-C-Christina ain't got nothin' on me__  
__Diva wha?__  
__Diva who?__  
__Diva where?__  
__That's ME!__You know Mariah ain't got nothin' on me__  
__F-F-F-Fergie ain't got nothin' on me__  
__G-Gwen Stefani ain't got nothin' on me__  
__Diva wha?__  
__Diva who?__  
__Diva where?__  
__That's ME!__You know it's all about me__  
__I'm a specialty__  
__You know it's all about me__  
__I'm an anomaly__  
__You know it's all about me__  
__Who else could it be?__Upload, Download, Text me, Page me__  
__MySpace, You Tube, Don't erase me__Indoor Outdoor I'm so clever__  
__That's why I will rule forever__ME!_

Then after many hours of performing princess it was finally decided the princess who got many points from the judges and the audience.

"And the winner of our Ooo Princess Talent Contest is..." Finn said the one of the judges. The Judges are in front of the audience and drum roll was beginning.

"The princess who won the Ooo talent contest is...Lumpy Space Princess" Marceline said and everyone clapped.

"OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB!" LSP goes to the stage.

"Here LSP. Now Princess Bubblegum is going to give her crown of Miss Ooo Talent" Finn said as Princess Bubblegum gave her crown of Miss Ooo talent. Last 5 year PB won the Ooo talent contest. And now PB is one of the Judges.

"WHAT? She isn't good! I should have won. The CROWN IS MINE" Charlotte yelled.

"Umm...Do you know why you didn't win? It's because your singing is so ironic and so out of tune" Marceline snapped and she is the last judges. "And Oh you're the princess who is the most lowest points by 0% no one even voted you, So go to Underworld now and 5 days for tea party time with Uncle Death" Marceline added.

"NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo o" Charlotte shouted as the guards of Underworld took her to the Underworld. "Oh By The way...Say hello to my Uncle Death for me" Marceline said and everyone laugh.

"OH MY GLOB! I'm gonna post this picture of my crown to FacebOook" Lsp said cheerfully.

THE END?!

* * *

_**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry it's so Long! Thank you for reading this story...**_

_**xxXPIECEOUTXxx**_


	3. I kissed a Girl

Song: I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry

Starring: Princess Bubblegum X Marceline the Vampire Queen (BUBLINE)

Requested by: (My friend who likes BUBLINE pairings so much)

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

It was just another one of Marceline's hangover charade.

She is lying on the ground with many empty bottles of whiskey. The sound of her alarm wakes her up with a groan.

"Damn you alarm clock!" She floats up and goes to the bathroom.

She knew she can't see herself in the mirror but she felt her face was a messed...Of course she can still taste the cherry lipstick on her lips.

She bathes and changes her clothes. Her usual day is waiting for her boyfriend Ash to come to their home, the tree fort.

She knew singing would defeat Boredom so she picks up her iPod and turned it on. She started to sing about what happened yesterday night.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention  
_ * Yesterday Night she goes to a bar where she saw the pink haired girl. Of course she caught her attention and make acquaintance to each other and something happened...

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it  
_* With many Alcohol beverages they drank...yes they kiss.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey  
_*Marceline only knew her name she was Princess Bubblegum the Princess of Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum too was caught in the moment of their kiss in the club.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

*Marceline was thinking if she told Ash to what happened yesterday night but Marceline was thinking too of Princess Bubblegum of what she's doing now.

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
_* With so many people in the club nobody else saw their kiss and how their kiss is so unforgettable. But she assured it they will meet again.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Marceline stopped as she heard Ash came on the door.

"Yow Mar mar, Sup? Make me a double sandwich no pickles and tomatoes" Ash commanded sounded bossy.

So Marceline made a sandwich and gave it to Ash.

As Ash eating his Sandwich...

"I Kissed a girl" Marceline exclaimed. Ash sputters his Sandwich.

"K fine whatever...More Sandwich" Ash said feeling no emotion and just focuses on his Sandwich.

Marceline goes to the rooftop of the tree fort and looked at the telescope which she can see Princess Bubblegum in her window reading a book.

Marceline then smiles.

* * *

_**A/N: Just keep requesting you guys! Thank you oh so very much..! **_

**XxxxXPIECEOUTXxxxx **


	4. Burni'n Up

Song: Burning Up by Nick Jonas Ft. Big Rob

Starring: Flame Prince X Fionna the Human (FLANNA) Also Ft. Flamba and Marshall Lee

Requested By: TCarmona13: _Hello I was wondering, Can you do one for Fionna and Flame prince please thank you_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

What's been bugging Flame Prince? Oh of course today is his FIRST year anniversary of being in a relationship with Fionna.

He don't know what'll he do or give for Fionna...So he consult the one and only love Doctor Marshall Lee the Vampire King...Let's see what'll happen...

*Knocks on the door*

"What is it?" Marshall Lee said as he opened the door. He was surprised to see Flame Prince.

"What are you doing here? Man...You gotta be kidding me it's 6:00 am" Marshall Lee said.

"I need your help" Flame Prince said. Marshall Lee let him come in his house.

"Wait...I'm a fire elemental and your house didn't start to burn" Flame Prince said when he comes in.

"This house is protected by witchcraft and stuff and I too cannot be burned by any fire...So...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT IN 6:01 AM!" Marshall Lee said.

"It's because today is I and Fionna's anniversary and..."

"There's somebody out there is willing to help you like...Bubba!" Marshall Lee said.

"I and that candy elemental are not bonding so much. He's kind of a gooey kind of prince and I hate him for requesting my mother to lock me in that cursed lamp for 14 years" Flame prince said starting to make a big fire.

"Whoa. Dude... Don't go bananas! Alright I'll help you" Marshall Lee calmed Flame Prince.

"Wait I'll have to change first and second we'll make a perfect gift for Fi" Marshall Lee said.

*After 5 hours*

"It's done you're ready now...This song will make her jump around...But you need a good rapper, And I'm not available for that kind of stuff" Marshall Lee said.

"Hmmmm. Oh I know someone...Flamba...She's good at singing rap stuff and she's a pro for copying mans voices" Flame prince said cheerfully.

*IN THE MEETING ANNIVERSARY*

Flame Prince was ready. He goes to the meeting place of their anniversary. There he saw Fionna in a stunning red dress and wearing a high heel without her bunny hat. Flame Prince was wearing a fireproof Tux.

"Fionna I got something for you...This is my gift" Then Fionna started to blush

"NOW GO!" Flame Prince shouted for his cue. Marshall Lee started to strum his electric guitar. Flame Prince is confident to sing.

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes  
_*Fionna was surprised to hear Flame Prince can actually sing.

I'm slipping into the lava  
and I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burning up, burning up  
for you baby

*Now Flame Prince can attain himself from too much love. You remember? When he falls too much in love the world will burn.

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath  
_*Fionna said in low voice "I'm so flattered"

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

_(FLAMBA'S RAP)  
Burning up in this place tonight  
Gonna sing it loud  
And we're feeling right  
Get up and dance  
Don't try to fight it  
Flamba is rapping for real  
And that's no lie  
Stop drop and roll  
And touch the floor  
Keep on burning up more and more  
I got Marshall Lee with me  
Layin' it down  
Come on boys lets bring the chorus around_

Burning up, burning up  
For you baby

He stopped and Fionna stand up and kisses a rock and gave it to Flame Prince to look alike that they're kissing.

"This is the best gift ever...You even ask Marshall Lee to play whoa you boy you've got the guts" Fionna said.

"Well Fi...You choose someone even better than that Gumbutt" Marshall Lee exclaimed. When Flame Prince talked to Flamba, Marshall Lee said something to Fionna secretly.

"Just be sure he's even better than me Fi...And if he hurt you or touch you let me know I'm your ex I'll do anything" then Marshall Lee turned invisible.

Flame Prince goes back to Fionna.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing!" Fionna smiled.

"BUT REMEMBER I'M THE BEST THAN HIM!" Marshall Lee shouted as he goes away grinning.

"What was that?"

"Something in the past" Fionna said.

"Never mind that...I Love You. Happy Anniversary" She kissed the rock again and gave it to Flame Prince to form a kiss.

* * *

**THAN****K YOU **_**TCarmona13 **_**I hope you like it! And for every one plenty more story to come from!**

**XxxxPIECEOUTxxxX**


	5. Girlfriend

Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Starring: Marceline the Vampire Queen X Finn the Human (FINNCELINE)

Requested by: MaRcELiNe93: _Plzzzz make a song for FinnCeline! (finn x marceline) plz plz plz with a cherry on top!_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

(MARCELINE'S POV)

I was gonna ask Finn if he want to Pixie strangling with me but he said

"I'll take a rain check; I have a date with FP tonight. Maybe someday?"

Then someday later I ask Finn if he would hang out with me to the Nightosphere but he said "Ooops Sorry Marcy, FP and I will go to the Couples movie tonight. Maybe someday?"

And guess what? 1 hour ago I ask Finn if he could jam with me in the Candy Kingdom Music Festival and he said "Sorry Marcy, FP asked me to teach her how to play domino. Maybe someday?" and I strike "WHAT THE? You don't even play domino? You've changed since you've dated Fire _Elemental _girl!" I stomp away.

* * *

*At the Candy Kingdom Music Festival

"Thanks for inviting me bonnie" I smiled to PB.

"That's okay Marceline...This festival will help you to forget Finn" She said smirking.

"WHAT? What do you mean?"

"You're _Jealous _to Flame Princess. Faced it everyone knows it, I know it, even Finn knows it"

"I'm WHAT? I'm not jealous! And the vampire queen doesn't Love! And I'm older than Finn; I'm not a Pedophile, Princess!" I blush gently.

"Yes you are jealous, I saw you once you're burning pictures of Flame Princess. Finn is now 24 he looked older than you now and you looked like 18? You said you don't like Finn Yet you blushed every time we talk about Finn, How can you do that? Blushing? You are not even alive? And Even if you are a vampire an Immortal one that doesn't mean you can't love? And FYI you are a Pedophile you've once dated me when I was 15?" She's crossing her arms and smirking.

"How did you know all this stuff?"

"That's Elementary my dear Marceline"

"Okay enough with these shits I'm next to performed" I said going to the stage.

"This song is for...Never mind..." I played my bass and the backup played their drums"

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
*_Then I saw Finn without his girlfriend. He was smiling at me.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
*_And I saw Bonnibel pointing Finn like an idiot behind his back.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

* I think about all the times I saw Finn get burned by his girlfriend. What did he see in that fire girl? What an Idiot Finn is._  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
_*But that's what I like about Finn, Being a dramatic hero and also an Idiot

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_  
_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_  
_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_  
_And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever_  
_And she could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_  
_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_  
_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_  
_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way, no way, no way, no way_

As I stopped singing, everyone was clapping and I go out of the stage where Bonnie, Jake, Lady and Beemo cheered for me.

I saw Finn standing and cheered for me too. He has grown even taller than me. His awkward hat has been removed. He's wearing a jeans and white t-shirt. He's matured.

He hugged me.

"Nice going Marcy! Congrats"

"Um...Where's your girlfriend?" I smiled.

"Nah...We broke up...She said I'm too rambunctious and she find out the truth that I'm not a prince...It's okay...I found my new damsel anyway long time ago" He was smiling at me and I blush.

"Who? I guess she's so damn lucky!"

Then he snapped "I'm looking at her now!" He quickly kissed me.

"I've been wondering how can you blushed you're not even alive" Finn said.

"I don't really care. Now kissed me again" I said and it was happily ever after.

The End?!

* * *

THANKS FOR REQUESTING MaRcELiNe93! Hope you like this story!

And Thanks for Everyone!

xxxXPECEOUTXxxx


	6. Christmas Special Season Time Present I

**Hey Guys! Part I of**** Christmas Special Season Time.**** First story special out of 3. And for kids out there you might read some foul languages.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

Song: Santa stole my girlfriend by The Maine  Starring: Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Fionna (FIOLEE) Requested by: (ME, its Christmas and it would really fit in the song)

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

_**(Marshall Lee's POV)**_

5 minutes ago, I decided to come to Gumbutt's _Christmas Costume Party _but sure enough to find out that Fionna (Costume as Sexy Santa babe) is in the arms of Gumbutt (Costume as Santa Claus). They were happy and dancing gooey stuff.

Of course I was jealous...I decided to go home and write my unfinished song.

* * *

"Okay immortal vampire stop the emotional thing and let's get to business" I practically said to myself to move on.

I grabbed my six strings and sing what I feel.

_It's Christmas day  
I'm alone again  
She's with him now  
I'm with my loneliness  
*_ It wasn't the first time I'm alone for Christmas but Fi with Gumbutt it made matters worse.

_She ran away 4 months ago  
Left with his sleigh  
For the North Pole  
*_Fi broke up with me 4 months and 25 days ago...I guess she wouldn't want a pathetic vampire in her life.

_Please come back home  
And leave that fat man alone  
Santa, you bitch  
Didn't get a damn thing from my Christmas list  
All I got was this broken heart  
And that's it  
Santa, you bitch  
Oh there's only one thing that I truly wish  
I wish my old girl would've never kissed Saint Nick  
Would've never kissed Saint Nick  
*_I wrote this song for Fionna, I Love her very much since the day I saw her.

_I saw them dancing under mistletoe  
Thought it was nothing but I guess I didn't know (I guess I didn't know)  
That there was something going on with them  
Santa, you player, I thought we were friends  
*_I always knew she had a spot for Gumbutt, But what's the thing Gumball has which I don't have? I guess he is alive and I'm...A Monster...Nah just kidding I'm a HOT STUFF compare to Brain lord Gumbutt.

_Please come back home  
And leave that fat man alone  
Santa, you bitch  
Didn't get a damn thing from my Christmas list  
All I got was this broken heart  
And that's it  
Santa, you bitch  
Oh there's only one thing that I truly wish  
I wish my old girl would've never kissed Saint Nick  
Would've never kissed Saint Nick  
*_I only wish she hadn't kiss Gumbutt...

_Oh Santa, you bitch  
Didn't get a damn thing from my Christmas list  
All I got was this broken heart  
And that's it  
Santa, you bitch  
Oh there's only one thing that I truly wish  
I wish my old girl wouldn't have never kissed..._

_Santa, you bitch_  
_Didn't get a damn thing from my Christmas list_  
_All I got was this broken heart_  
_And that's it_  
_Santa, you bitch_  
_Oh there's only one thing that I truly wish_  
_I wish my old girl wouldn't have never kissed Saint Nick_

I stopped, There was knocking on my door and when I opened it. It was Fionna. She was wearing her usual blue and white dress with her bunny hat.

"What are you doing here? You were in the party with Gumball" I said coldly facing the ground.

"Your song is great...I heard you singing...And I know it is meant for me" Fionna said in a low voice.

Then the atmosphere became cold and a silence was there.

"I'm just here to say...I never kissed Saint Nick and it never will be" Then she blushed and she turn around but I hold her arms and I kissed her.

"Now I have my Christmas spirit again...Merry Christmas Fi" I smirk.

"Merry Christmas Marshy and I'll never make that dumb dare of Cake to broke up with you" She said and kissed again.

THE END?!

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE EXTRAVAGANCY PRESENTS!**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**

**xxXPIECEOUTXxx**


	7. Christmas Special Season Time Present II

**Hey Guys Part II of ****Christmas Special Season Time**** Hope You All Like it.**

Song: Wishlist by the Ready Set

Starring: Finn the Human X Marceline the Vampire Queen (FINNCELINE) and Also some Characters in Ooo

Requested by: (Me again. I just love these pairings so much)

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Finn was in another Land...A Land that is far away from Ooo. He was there because of he has to find the rare medical herb, you know why? It all started with Jake...Because Jake eats the witches cursed ambrosia and the penalty is forever hallucination. Now it's Christmas and he already found the medical herb the only problem is they are still far away from Ooo. And especially he is worried that Marceline will be alone for Christmas Eve.

"B-mo...Put on a tune for me?" Finn said. He was sitting on the Dragon's back. B-mo knew what was bothering him.

As the tune begun he too sings.

_Snowbird, tying ribbons up in your hair,  
Wishing that I could be there  
Stay awake, stay aware  
_*He gazed the picture of him and Marceline in the snow.

_Cuz I'll try to stay awake throughout the night  
and I will chase the sun in flight  
Til I'm there, I'll be there  
_*B-mo was now feeling sad and B-mo sat beside Finn looking to the snowy air.

_Winter came, I was gone  
Flight departures, times we've lost  
Saw you standing in the snow  
Such a Vibrant glow  
_*they are gone for 3 days. B-mo is his only company. The dragon is their transportation. And of course Jake? Jake is taken care of the Candy Mental Hospital.

_Oh! Did you ever think I'd come home?  
I couldn't spend this night alone  
Cuz your number one on my Wishlist, baby_

_Oh! In a little bit I'll be there_  
_Like a star shot through the air_  
_To make a check mark on my Wishlist, baby_

_Airplane, could you take me far away_  
_to the snow enveloped plains_  
_cuz she's there, cuz she's there_

*He was driving the dragon which he got for his 18th B-day. It was a present from his Girlfriend Marceline.

_I fly in a coast to coast charade  
But if only for one day  
I'll be there, I'll be there_

_Winter came, I was gone_  
_Flight departures, times we've lost_  
_Saw you standing in the snow_  
_Such a Vibrant glow_

_Oh! Did you ever think I'd come home_  
_I couldn't spend this night alone_  
_cuz you're number one on my Wishlist, baby_

_Oh! In a little bit I'll be there_  
_Like a star shot through the air_  
_To make a check mark on my Wishlist, baby_

_Ohhhh, I promise I'll be there_  
_Cuz you're the number one on my Wishlist, baby_  
_Ohhhh, I promise I'll be there_

*Before he got off he told Marceline he will come back for Christmas.

_Cuz you're the number one on my Wishlist, baby_

_I've got time_  
_24 hours_  
_Waiting for the go ahead from the tower_  
_If I had, just one wish_  
_Get me home for Christmas_

_I've got time_  
_24 hours_  
_Waiting for the go ahead from the tower_  
_If I had, just one wish_  
_Get me home for Christmas_

_Did you ever think I'd come home?_  
_I couldn't spend this night alone_  
_Cuz you're number one on my Wishlist, baby_

_Oh! In a little bit I'll be there_  
_Like a star shot through the air_  
_to make a check mark on my Wishlist, baby_

_Ohhhh, I promise I'll be there_  
_Cuz you're the number one on my Wishlist, baby_  
_Ohhhh, I promise I'll be there_  
_Cuz you're the number one on my Wishlist, baby_

He stopped as the Tune is decreasing.

The dragon stopped as Finn didn't know where they are. He can't see anything because of the snow.

He felt colder but someone hugged him behind his back. He turned warm.

"You kept your promise...I can't believe you are now really here" He stopped. He knows the soft voice. It was Marceline.

"MARCELINE!" He quickly hugged her in return. The snow was covered up. He saw a big Christmas tree and sees everyone and of course he saw Jake in a straight jacket.

"JAKE!" he felt crying.

"Dad? Dad you're alive!" Jake said. Finn felt happy because the mission is now complete. Jake's hallucination will be gone once he drinks the rare medical herb.

"Finn, I'm glad you returned. We will now squash the herb and put into a water and let Jake to drinks it." Pb said. She grabs the herb and does the scientific stuff.

"Finnegan! Don't you ever let me worry again!" Marceline said smiling.

"Sorry my lady. I won't do it again" Finn once again hugged Marceline.

"Grandma! What are you doing? You're letting me eat the swish patrol again" Jake said as Pb making him to drink the medicine.

"I'm not your grandma you dingbat! It's your medicine" Pb said.

"Who's Madeline? I don't know any Madeline?" Jake said. Then Pb suddenly makes him swallow the medical herb.

*Ting*

"Sup dude? What happened?" Then Jake finally returned to normal.

"Oh brother! What time is it?" Finn excitedly said.

"I don't usually know...Hey it's snowing...Oh..." Jake then realized and He and Finn make a strange eye to eye.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" they exclaimed and everyone laughs.

"Hey everyone, who wants to sing a Christmas carol?" B-mo asked.

And then the last thing they sang all together holding their hands surrounding the Christmas tree and everyone in Ooo was there.

"_Silent night, Holy night..._

And everyone was happy and contented.

* * *

_**THANKS EVERYONE. MERRY CHRISTMAS! My Christmas isn't merry though. :(((((((( My dad and mom are working on a holiday! Can you believe that? Oh well! Life is life! And I'm home alone for Christmas -_- **_**" **

_**But that doesn't mean I can't go out with my friends! YEY! **_

_**Again...Thanks EVERYONE!**_

xxxXPIECEOUTXxxx


	8. Christmas Special Season Time PresentIII

**The Last Part of ****Christmas Special Season Time.**

**HERE ENJOY!**

Song: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber

Starring: Jake the dog X Lady Rainicorn (JAKY) and some Characters in Ooo.

Requested by: (Me again, it's something special)

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

It's Christmas Time and guess what? Jake and Lady had some arguments because of baby issues.

"Dude why are you here?" Finn arouse off the bed. He was makin out with Marceline.

"My Girlfriend is mad at me bro" Jake was sad and a baby came crawling.

"Is it Because of the baby stuff?" Jake nodded.

"Don't worry dude, we'll help you, Right Marcy?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever..."

"Thank you Guys" Jake then hugs Finn and Marceline

"This is Awkward" Marceline snapped

"I'll say" Finn with a blank faced.

* * *

Jake ran up to the Candy Kingdom where Lady Rainicorn was. He was holding a tape recorder.

"Lady! I'm sorry about the way I talk! I Love you babe" Jake smash the candy door.

Everyone was shocked. Jake was under a mistletoe and He turned on the tape recorder.

"Lady, I know I'm not a good singer but I'll let you hear this that Finn sung" He said. Lady Rainicorn was still quiet.

As the tune begun

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
but I'mma be under the mistletoe  
_*Jake was smiling as his tails was wiggling.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe  
_*Lady Rainicorn is now smiling.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you  
With you under the mistletoe_

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

*Everyone gathered around him. Everyone was looking at him.

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
Reindeer's flying through the sky so high  
I should be making a list, I know  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you under the mistletoe_

_Aye, love, the wise men followed the star_  
_The way I followed my heart_  
_And it led me to a miracle_

_Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing_  
_'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_  
_That's a merry, merry Christmas_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_  
_But I can't stop staring at your face_  
_I should be playing in the winter snow_  
_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, shawty with you_  
_With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_  
_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_  
_Oh, oh, Ohhhh_

*As the tune was lowering Finn and Marceline goes inside and carrying the babies of Lady and Jake.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, Ohhhh_

Lady sprang up to kiss Jake.

"Jake I do love you" Lady Rainicorn said being translated.

"One more baby...

Will you marry me?" Jake was on his knee and pulled out a ring.

"OH MY GLOB!" LSP shouted.

"WHOA DUDE!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh my...Me too Jake I didn't know you were going to propose...In my calculation you have a YES coming" Pb said.

"Jake it's too early-What the hell...YEAH!" Lady Rainicorn said and they all celebrated.

"Wuff Wuff Wuff...Mama Dada" the babies are all happy.

"dang dude, congratulations" Marceline smiled.

* * *

It was so memorable while...

"I'M SO ENVIOUS RIGHT NOW! OH GLOB!" Lsp shouted

And they live peacefully when Lsp is not around.

THE END?!

* * *

**_THE END OF CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SEASON TIME!_**

**_THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS!_**

**_xxXPIECEOUTXxxx_**


	9. Heartbeat

**YOLO! MONSTERS! Yow Guys. Sorry it took many days to (UPDATE) been very busy & I noticed many of you are requesting (FINNCELINE) *Smiles* Hooooo...I Ship Them! But of course I also accept other pairings! And this pairing for today is (FIOLEE) *Fan Girl Mode* My Fav. Pairing of ALL...**

* * *

Song: Heartbeat by Enrique Eglesias Ft. Nicole Scherzinger

Starring: Fionna the Human X Marshall Lee the Vampire King

Requested by: Moonbeam: _(no account:P) can you do heartbeat and the pairing fiolee?_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward

* * *

"So Fi? Uhmm...*Gulp* would you hang out tonight?" He blushed. He was in the tree fort floating around Fionna.

"Hang out? Like a _Date?-_Oh I don't meant date, I mean Hang out? Where and *Sighs*" She was blushing but looking into the ground to cover her red face.

"Never mind that, Sorry for bothering you...Bye Fi" Marshall Lee flies very fast away.

* * *

*Goes to her room*

"*Groan* Like a _Date? -_ UH! I'M SO STUPID! He surely thinks I'm crazy or something! I HATE MYSELF!" Fionna screams at her pillow. Then she snatched something under her bed. It's Marshall's Leather Jacket that he gives to Fionna.

She hugs the jacket...

"Why do I always feel like this? My Heart is always pounding when I'm with him for a second?" Fionna feels her pounding heart.

(MEANWHILE)

* * *

*He goes to his room*

He floats above his bed. He took a picture of Fionna.

"Why did I ask her like that? Now she feels Uncomfortable because of me! *Sighs* I know that I'm just a second fiddle in her life" Marshall Lee stares at the Picture.

"I got a feeling when I'm with her; I feel I'm alive like my heart is beating aloud!"

He started to sing.../Meanwhile Fionna started to sing also...

_[Marshall]_  
_Heartbeat  
__[Marshall & Fionna]__  
Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat  
__[Marshall Lee]__  
Heartbeat  
__[Fionna]__  
Heartbeat  
__[Marshall]__  
Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat  
_*Marshall Feels inside that he was singing along with Fionna/ Fionna then become curious because something in her heart pursuing her to sing.

_[Marshall]__  
I saw you talking on the phone,  
and know that you were not alone.  
But you stealing my heart away,  
Yeah you're stealing my heart away.  
_*Marshall knew that Fionna has a crush on Pg. That always makes him feel like he is second choice of Fionna.

_[Fionna]__  
You're acting like you're on your own,  
But I saw you standing with a girl (hmmm)  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away  
_*She felt jealous of Ashley but for now Ashley and Marshall broke up. Which Fionna is really happy and even kick her.

_[Marshall]__  
I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?_

_[Marshall]__  
I can feel your heartbeat  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said :)_

*Marshall Lee felt in his heart was only Fionna's voice.

_[Fionna]__  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat  
_*Fionna feeling her heartbeat making her smile.

_[Marshall]__  
Maybe it's the way you move,  
you got me dreaming like a fool.  
That I could steal your heart away,  
I could steal your heart away._

_[Fionna]__  
No matter what it is you think  
I'm not the kind of girl to break,  
And give my heart away  
Stop trying to steal my heart away_

_[Marshall & Fionna]__  
I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?_

_[Marshall]__  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
__[Fionna]__  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
(Feel your heartbeat)_

_[Marshall & Fionna]__  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
You're stealing my heartaway_

_[Marshall & Fionna]__  
I don't know where we're going  
I don't know who we are  
It feels like we are flowing  
High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)_

_Ooooooo;_  
_Ooooooo_

_Heartbeat, heart-heartbeat_

_[Marshall & Fionna]__  
I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it  
I can feel it, I can f.._

_[Marshall]__  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
__[Fionna]__  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
(Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)_

_[Marshall & Fionna]__  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Just tell it to me girl)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Ooo) (Give it to me boy)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Just say it to me girl)  
You're stealing my heartaway_

_Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)_  
_Your heartbeat, your heartbeat_.

* * *

They stopped singing momentarily as if they know they are singing together.

(Hour Later)

*Knocks on the door*

"Who is it?" Cake said running and opened the door.

"Oh! It's you! FIONNA! Your Vampire stalker is here!" Cake raised an eyebrow. Then cute triplets of Cake's babies came crawling.

"So...You're telling me I'm a bad influence for Fionna and you demonstrate that by having an offspring to a monochrome unicorn and she doesn't even know where babies come from until that come in..." Marshall Lee pointed.

"Shut up!" Cake snapped crossing her arms.

"My pleasure" Marshall Lee smirked.

Then Fionna came.

"Oh M-Marshall Hi, Why are you here?" Fionna said and she start feeling weird again.

"Um...Fionna about earlier...You still wanna hang out?" He is now turning red.

"Hang out?" Fionna said.

Then...

"Like a date" He stares in her eyes.

"S-Sure" Fionna said shakily.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Cake shouted.

"CAKE!" Fionna growled. Then finally Cake consented.

While going away Marshall and Fionna hold their hands...

Then...

"Hey Cake! Don't worry too much I won't do Tier 15...But in your case you should blame Tier 15!" Marshall shouted then went away with Fionna.

* * *

_**FLIPPIN AWESOME! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYZ! 2013! Year of the Snake!**_

_**So here you are **_**Moonbeam ****I hope you liked it! **

**XxxPIECEOUTXxx**


	10. She will beloved

Song: She will beloved by Maroon 5

Starring: Finn the Human X Marceline the Vampire Queen (FINNCELINE)

Requested by: fiolee4ever12: _FINNCELINE PPPLLLZZZZ_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward. But I have some OC Jarred

* * *

Finn and Jake are heading to Marceline's house on a moonless night and they heard someone was arguing. They hide and eavesdropping and saw Marceline and her boyfriend Jarred fighting over something.

"How can you do this to me? I thought you are not the same as everyone I've met! But I was wrong! You JERK!" Tears ran down on her face as she was talking.

"What's wrong with talking to that chick I've met earlier?" His expression tells that he wasn't caring at all.

"You called it talking? You were kissing that whore!" Marceline said in anger.

"I'm just wiping her lips because there's a smudge of ketchup in there" He said unwisely.

"Yeah! With your Tongue? WE ARE BREAKING UP! I HATE YOU! PACK YOUR BAGS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She ordered.

"Whatever! Fine by me! I'll just go out with that chick...She's a knock out anyway compared to you!" He said and opened the door. And someone punch him.

"Didn't your mother tell you to respect Ladies? Say Sorry to her! Say SORRY!" Finn grabbed Jarred's shirt. Jarred just ignored him.

"WHY YOU!..." Finn was ready to punch him but Jake calmed him down.

"Finn! Hold it...He learned his lesson, that's enough!" Jake said.

Then Finn let go as Jarred runs away fast and yelled "YOU ARE ALL CRAZY PEOPLE!"

"That was bananas! Speaking of Bananas I'll ran home Finn, I'll eat some bananas...See yah" Jake run off.

Finn approached Marceline, She was crying.

"You okay Marcie?"

"No...I really thought he cared for me and loved me but I was all wrong! How could I've been so blind?" Marceline said.

Then a silenced came between the two.

"To forget all these happening...I'll go home" She said in a soft voice.

"But you are home"

"No...To the Nightosphere where I was raised and lived...Tomorrow I'll go"

"When can you come back here to Ooo?"

"NEVER" She said. And Finn was surprised.

"Goodbye Finn" As her word came out he leave for Marceline thinks about everything.

Then Finn got home. Finn was still in shocked.

"I'll get to stop her" He said loudly.

"Stop who?" Jake said.

The Next Day Marceline opened up the portal to Nightosphere. She goes inside. She notices a crowd of demon was listening to someone. She knows the voice when she looked up it was Finn.

"She is here now! Marceline Abadeer I know you only think of me as a friend but...Just hear my song for you" Finn said.

A Tune could be heard.

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_*Finn was describing her, He always thought about her, Dreams about her.

_I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_* Finn loves her attitude and how she looks beautiful even without make up._  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_*She doesn't know that Finn has a picture of her. He was always so happy seeing the picture.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_*Finn got jealous of Jarred, Especially when Jarred and Marceline always together.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
*_Now it's his time to confess his love or Jake called it _Infatuation._

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved_

_[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

_*_As he stopped. He could sense Marceline was happy again. And every demon was happy and some were cried.

"How did you come here?" Marceline said with a happy tone.

"Oh you know stuff" Finn said blushing. Then someone came. It was tall, dark and a demon...Marceline's father Hunson Abadeer.

"Your name is Finn right? The righteous boy who almost defeated me before?" Hunson said in amazement.

"Uh...right" Finn said feeling embarrass.

"Hmmm. You're cool! You could be my daughter's new boyfriend! Dump that jackass boyfriend of yours, Jarred?"

"Dad, I already dumped him"

"Good! How about that Finn?" Hunson said and Finn's face was red.

"How silly of me to ask you of that...But I need your help to demonstrate me that awesome butt kicking of yours!" Hunson said.

"Uh—Sure" Finn agreed.

Hunson and Finn walked. Finn turned back facing to Marceline.

Marceline smiles at him. She gives him a flying kiss which Finn react to catching the flying kiss.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVRYONE! AND THANKS TO fiolee4ever12!**

**Hope you like the story!**

**AND For EVERY ONE who STILL their Story hasn't GRANTED yet! JUST WAIT I'll MAKE NOW...PLEASE GO EASY ON ME :)))))) Just Request It's FREE!**

**xxXPIECEOUTXxx**


	11. Deer in the Headlights

**Okay...You Guys! Another SongFic coming up! **

* * *

Song: Deer in the Headlights by Owl City

Starring: Flame Princess X Finn the Human (FLAMINN) & Jake the Dog

Requested by: Guest: _flaminn please please please please and make the song deer in the headlights please. Fp and finn please, i never get to see that._

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Finn stood there staring at the opened window. Jake was awfully worried for Finn.

"Bro...I don't like to you see you this way. I already told you from the start Flame Princess is not the babe for you" But still Finn gave no sign and continued to stare at the opened window. He's face was sad.

"Dude c'mon...What Time is it?" Jake smiled and waiting for an answer but Finn is much stiffer than the statue of liberty.

"*Sighs* Okay Finn...I'll let you alone. I'll go somewhere else" Jake found a plan for Finn. He grabbed his red boots and yellow jacket.

"And Oh...B-mo you know what to do about Finn. I'm going somewhere" Jake said before going out.

* * *

"Alrighty Jake! Mission #1: _Get them back together_." Jake stretched his legs and goes to Flame Princess home.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Who wants to play video games?" B-mo cheerfully said but Finn didn't answer.

"Finn?" B-mo said and Finn breathes heavily.

Finn suddenly sung...

_Met a girl in the parking lot,  
and all I did was say hello.  
Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
for me to walk her home,  
But I guess that's the way it goes.  
_*As Finn sings B-mo put on a tune. B-mo can see Finn finally smile again.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.  
_*Finn still gazing the window and every word he sung remind of Flame Princess.

_Met a girl with a graceful charm,  
But when beauty met the beast he froze.  
Got the sense I was not her type  
by black eye and bloody nose,  
but I guess that's the way it goes.  
_*He felt laughing because of the memory that Flame Princess actually slapped him.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.  
_*Flame Princess always called Finn "My Prince"

_It's suffocating to say,  
but the female mystique takes my breath away.  
So give me a smile or give me a sneer,  
'Cause I'm trying to guess here.  
_*Then a flashback hit Finn...The Flashback of him Kissing Fp and he always kissed a rock and gave it to Fp so that it will look like they are kissing.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
I'm sorry I ever tried deer in the headlights.  
_*He loves Flame Princess more than anything even he gets burnt hundreds of times. Finn learned what love is by Flame Princess.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight  
When I walked by and you caught my eye.  
Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
If life was a game, you would never play nice.  
If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes.  
Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights.  
_*He really didn't believe that Flame Princess is evil. Of course he always say to Jake "What evil?! A beautiful girl like that is Evil? If she's really evil then I won't mind to be her Evil boyfriend too"

_You're the deer in the headlights.  
You're the deer in the headlights._

As he stopped Jake entered with Flame Princess.

"Oh my prince, you sing that for me? Oh well...I know you can really define nature for me" Flame Princess hugs Finn. This is the first time Finn didn't push her because of he's getting burnt.

"Oh my prince, you didn't hurt?" Flame Princess let go of Finn.

"That's one thing I can prove to you that I'll do whatever it takes" Finn said with a cute smile.

"But how can we keep going if everything I touch or do ends up with burning and hurting you...I know you're still hurting because we are not the same, I'm a fire elemental and you're a _human _elemental" Flame Princess turned sad.

"Then I'll just keep on burning by your side" Finn said then Flame Princess blushed.

"WELL...Kids just one advice don't do anything like tier 15 okay?" Jake said sweating.

"Uh...What is actually Tier 15?" Finn asked then suddenly Jake slapped him.

"DON'T DO TIER 15!" Jake shouted and ran to the kitchen.

"Don't mind him princess, Wanna go somewhere else" Finn asked.

"Yes" Then Finn ran to pick up something a metal glove that N.E.P.T.R made. A fireproof glove.

"C'mon" Finn said as they got outside and walks. And puts his glove and held Fp's hand.

* * *

**Actually Jake did Tier 15 with Lady Rainicorn and look what it gotten them? RAINICORN PUPPIES!**

**Thank you Guest for requesting and I hope you like the story.**

**And Oh MaRcELiNe93 Don't feel sorry ^.^ Actually I ship (FINNCELINE) too...By the way You're welcome. :))))))**

**XxxxPIECEOUTxxxX**


	12. You And Me

**Sorry for making you wait. I'm very busy these last few days. (Of course there is this thing called ****High School**** for Humans) Yeah, my secret is blown...I'm a Human! `LOLS`**

**So for now FanFic UPDATED!**

* * *

Song: You and Me by Lifehouse.

Starring: Ice Queen X Ice King

Requested by: Conrade slap: _(no account.)ice king x ice queen (I demand or ink!?.)_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Ice queen's Princes-napping charade is at it again but in other world Ice King's hobby over Princess has been stopped. Wait What? No more Princesses-napping for Ice King? But why?.

Remember Prince Gumball? The one who opened a portal to another parallel universe and everybody gotten to know its Genderbent for a long time? Here's the story begins.

* * *

Ice Queen is at her cold home preparing for Traps, Cages and thinking how to capture Princes...While she heard someone is approaching.

"What do you want Simon?" Ice Queen turned around and sees Ice King. His beard stopped flapping once he's on the ground.

"Oh just visiting...Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Uh Capturing Princes? What else?!" She raised her eyebrows and continues to what her doing earlier.

"Look...Why don't you stopped to capture Princes, it's no point at it!" Ice King suddenly snapped.

"I know I'm a FAILURE! All this time I've been dreaming to a prince that can swept me off my feet but it's time to face reality! I'm a FAILURE!" Ice queen turned sad upon Ice King hearing this he summon his ice power to create a guitar.

"What are you doing?" Ice Queen asked.

"Feeling guilty for what I've said...I may not be a prince but I will treat you like a princess" He said then started strumming the guitar.

He finally sings...

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
_*This is the first time that Ice King felt so much in love with his Genderbent._  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_*Since he met Ice Queen he stopped Kidnapping princesses._  
One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
_*As he sings every word Ice Queen felt comfort and love in her.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  
_*He never knew that this day would come that he will be willingly love another that isn't a princess. He only knew that not every Princess can make him crazy but there is one Queen that can make him feel in loved and that is Ice Queen._  
'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_*They stared each other and Ice Queen can't help smiling._  
What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

As he stopped

Ice Queen is happy again.

"Thank you Simon" Ice Queen blushed.

"Wait...Why do you always call me Simon? How do you feel if I call you Samantha? By your real name?" Ice King smiled playfully.

"Well then that's fine...Oh I don't have any plans for tonight...How about having a dinner with me tonight in your home" Ice queen said.

"Well...7:00 pm?" Ice King was ready to go out. His beard was flapping.

"Yes" Ice Queen bids goodbye as he left.

* * *

**WHOA?! ONE POINT FOR ICE KING! *Hip Hip HOORAY!***

**You gotta learn to this Ice Dude!**

**So that's it **Conrade slap  **I Hope you liked it!**

**Here's the next FanFic!**

**XxxPIECEOUTXxx**


	13. Got me wrong

Song: Got me wrong by Alice in Chains.

Starring: Finn the Human Feat. Marceline & the Scream queens.

Requested by: He23t: _Can I make a request please!  
Alice in Chains - Got me wrong  
Finn sings it in concert to Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and the Rest of the Band from Marceline and the Scream Queens._

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Every once a year there is an _Annual Musical Group Talent_ where it is held on the Grass Land... But there's a rule that whoever participate must have a band! Of course every year Marceline and the Scream Queens always won.

But this year something's gonna change.

*At the Candy Kingdom/ 1 hour before the A.M.G.T

"Hello Pb, Preparing for the contest?" Finn comes in the laboratory where Princess Bubblegum is arranging her stuff.

"I'm afraid we are not going to the contest" Pb sighs.

"Whoa?! Seriously? You guys? Marceline & the scream queens are not going to perform?" Finn is in shocked.

"Yeah" Pb looks disappointed.

"It's because of me!" It's a voice of like an old woman but when she entered she is Marceline. "It's because my vocal is throaty and shakily" Marceline's voice is rougher when she sings and talk.

"Why did that happen?" Finn asks.

"Oh well...Yesterday I came to the Nightosphere and I've been trick to some demon to buy the _Magical Voice Enhancing _Then I later found out that it was a scam and it was really a _Voice Disambiguating _but it was too late I already drank it"

"Wait? How Long is that gonna last?" Finn asks

"Um...It says for a WEEK!"

"Well...How about I sing in your band and you'll do the instruments or stuff" Finn snapped.

"Finn are you trolling with me? You don't even sing!" Marceline raised her eyebrows.

"But...Look...Give me a chance, please?" Finn doing a puppy looks.

"Sheesh! Alright!" Marceline smiled.

"Alright! The band is together again!" Pb shouted.

*At the Grass Land/ Marceline & the scream queens is next to perform and they are now setting up their equipments.

"We're in a band! MATHEMATICAL!" Finn said excitedly.

"Oh God! We're gonna loose!" Marceline said in her tough and shakily voice.

"Don't you worry Marcy, I'll prove you!" Finn exclaimed.

As the contest is showing...

"LADIES AND GENTLE DUDES! WE ARE PROUD TO PRESENT FINN THE HUMAN FT. MARCELINE & THE SCREAM QUEENS!" Jake is the Mc for _the Annual Musical Group talent._

*The band is starting their performance while they're waiting Finn to sing.

_Yeah, it goes away  
All of this and more of nothing in my life  
No color clay  
Individuality not safe  
_*A lot of them was shocked that Finn is actually singing on a stage._  
As of now I bet you got me wrong  
so unsure you run from something strong  
_*Marceline is playing her bass of course she should have singing in the main but her condition? While Princess Bubblegum is playing her technology to produce a sound and others in the band played the guitar, drums and some are background voice.

_I can't let go  
Threadbare tapestry unwinding slow  
Feel a tortured brain  
Show your belly like you want me to_

_As of now I bet you got me wrong_  
_So unsure we reach for something strong_

_I haven't felt like this in so long_  
_Wrong, in a sense too far gone from love_  
_That don't last forever_  
_Something's gotta turn out right_  
*

Finn is so Impressive, They rock out in that contest!_  
You sugar taste  
Sweetness doesn't often touch my face  
Stay if you please  
You may not be here when I leave_

_As of now I bet you got me wrong_  
_So unsure we reach for something strong_

_I haven't felt like this in so long_  
_Wrong, in a sense too far gone from love_  
_Strong, I haven't felt like this in so long_  
_Wrong, in a sense too far gone from love_  
_That don't last forever_  
_Something's gotta turn out right_

Finn stopped singing. Everyone clapped and cheered.

*At the backstage.

"Dang Finn! You've totally got me wrong" Marceline said.

"Whoaaa...Bro, nice job!" Jake brofisting with Finn.

"Yeah and the crowd is like a wild zanoits" Pb cheered.

"I'm sure we'll win this thing" Finn said.

* * *

(EPILOGUE)

*When the Judges finally score their votes of who'll win.

"NOW I HAVE THIS ENVELOP AND SEE OF WHO'LL WIN...wait drum roll please?" Jake said with a sound of drum roll the contest is heating up. Marceline, PB and Finn holding their hands and closed their eyes.

"LSP & THE LUMPETTES" Lsp and her band scream but... "AS THE THIRD RUNNER UP!" Then the drum rolls sound again.

"STARCHY & THE SUGARY BABES" then Starchy's band screams but... "AS THE SECOND RUNNER UP" then the drum rolls sound again.

"FINN THE HUMAN FT. MARCELINE & THE SCREAM QUEENS" everybody was happy and enjoying...

"Ooops SORRY! THEY ARE THE FIRST RUNNER UP folks! THE WINNER IS GUNTER AND THE WANK TEAM" But everyone is still happy especially Finn and Marceline and the scream queens.

"Sorry Marcy, I didn't win" Finn sighs.

"It's okay Finn, You're a Hardcore dude...How about joining our band when we have a concert around?" Marceline smiles.

"Sounds cool! Alright" Finn smiles back.

* * *

**I told you so! That this one will change! Haha XD**

**It's kinda long and my itty bitty BRAIN is hurting for the SCHOOL stuff. OK! **He23t **hope you like it! Sorry it took so long for your request XD!**

**So guys Request more more more more more more(10x) until the world is really gonna end...Got it?**

**Oh about the world is ENDING in 2012...Yeah right?! It's 2013 bitchezz! :DDD**

**XxxPIECEOUTXxx**


	14. Bromance

**SUP Guys?! I'm very truly sorry for Updating Late again...I've been very very very very busy these days and to top it all I'm the leader of this group that we'll actually perform a dance and I pick the kind of dance is...Lindy hop/ Charleston LOLS! So here's another Fanfic that is actually kinda weird.**

* * *

Song: Bromance by Chester See Ft. Ryan Higa

Starring: Prince Gumball X Marshall lee the vampire King (GUMLEE) Ft. Peppermint Maid.

Requested by: PurpleCupcakes: _hey can u do bromance by chester see and the pairing marshal lee and prince gumball_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

(Prince Gumball's POV)

I plan for a party. And the reason is for Marshall and me to get back for what we started. I regret breaking up with him,

I told Fionna about the Party and about me ad Marshall and her reaction, she laughs and puke at the same time.

But she also consented.

* * *

What I need is for him to appreciate me again. Hmmmm, Knowing Marshall Lee the Vampire King, He loves music more than his mother—Er wait? He both loves music and his mother at the same time...Sheesshh What a momma's boy *Tsk*Tsk

Alright! I got it! I'm gonna sing a song! Confessing to him and also to my people what I really am and I'm not afraid!

What I need is some experimental analysis. Hmmmm what can you call a man loves a man too? I look up to this dictionary and *Tadahhh* _Heterosexual? _I'll mix up in my song.

And I need is a second voice..._Featuring or Rapper stuff? _Well you can't blame me for not knowing musical industry things.

I ask Peppermint maid about being my second voice and she is gladly to help and also did you know she can turn her girly voice into a man's voice? Cool huh?

* * *

(The Party Started)

Ohhhh I see Marshall with a blank on his face.

I go to the stage

"Excuse me Everyone...I have some confession to make...but I'll sing it to a song...I Prince Gumbald of Candy Kingdom and his maid will sing a song" Alright everyone is practically looking at me especially Marshall.

I can't stop now; I'll finish what I started. _Damn you Marshall you better love this song!_

The musical back drop started.

_Bromance_

_Bro-o-o-mance_

_(Peppermint Maid)  
It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre  
If I loved you more I might be gay  
And when I'm feeling down  
You know just what to say  
You're my homie (homie)  
Yeah ya know me (know me)  
And if you ever need a wingman  
I'd let any girl blow me off  
Cause you're more important than the rest  
I confess I'm a mess  
If I'm not hangin' with my BFF  
You know it's true  
You my male boo (my Boo)  
Now sing the chorus with me  
If you're feeling the same way too_

(Prince Gumball)

_Bromance  
Nothing really gay about it  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay (gay)  
Bro-o-o-omance  
Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it  
I love you in the most heterosexual way_

*I think Marshall is getting the song that it meant for him.

_Hold me to a promise_  
_That I'll will be the kind of friend_  
_That in the end_  
_Will always keep you company_  
_Cause when the world gets tough_  
_And times get hard_  
_I will always love you_  
_I'll be your bodyguard_  
_Cause you're my bestie (bestie)_  
_And if you test me (test me)_  
_I'll prove it time and time again_  
_I got your back until the end_  
_A brother from another mother_  
_Never knew how much I loved ya_  
_'Til I started singing this song (Huh)_

*He started smiling in a aloof way.

_Bromance (Bromance)  
Nothing really gay about it  
Not that there's anything wrong with being gay (gay)  
Bro-o-o-omance (Bromance)  
Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it  
I love you in the most heterosexual way_

_And now that I've told you how I feel_  
_I hope you feel the same way too_  
_But if you don't_  
_This song was just a joke (Ha ha ha)_  
_But if you do_  
_I love you_

*I hope me and Marshall can be together again.

_Bromance (bromance)_  
_Nothing really gay about it (nothing gay)_  
_Not that there's anything wrong with being gay_  
_Bro-o-o-omance (bromance)_  
_Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it_  
_I love you (love you) in the most heterosexual way_

_I love you bro_

I stopped singing which my people looked at me in a weird way

And started clap their hands

I know they don't know the meaning of my song, Good thing for my people though, They have the brains of a bean except for Peppermint Maid, She knew Me and Marshall long time ago that we're in a relationship.

"When do you started singing?" Marshall came closer, smirking like an Idiot

"Ummm...Let me think...When we broke up years ago" I snapped.

"Your singing reeks! Come by my house and I'll give you some singing lesson" He stated.

"So...Bromance?"

"Bromance" He smiled.

* * *

**Oh God! I can't believe I did this! But FYI I enjoyed YAOI too you know.!**

**AND ALSO WHOA? I LOVE NIGA HIGA! I LOVE HIS VOICE and Also I subscribe in his Youtube ..LOL..**

**I hope you like it** PurpleCupcakes **. **

**Oh REQUEST MORE AND MorE and Some Request are in Process now! Just Wait :* **

**XxxxPIECEOUTxxxX**


	15. Sympathy For the Devil

**I MISS U GUYZZZZZ! Let me tell you guys about me and my High School Life**

_**School**_**: You have to do this...You have to do that...Or Else you're going to be a poor slut someday**

_**Me**_**: B*TCH I HAVE LIFE TOO!**

**Ahhh, with all these School Problems, Fu*King flirty Classmate sluts and TESTS! Moreover another Fan-Fic to ease my Mind about shit stuff...**

* * *

Song: Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones.

Starring: Hunson Abadeer (NO PAIRING) Ft. Marceline and the Scream Queens

Requested by: 10do _: __Can u do sympathy for the devil by the rolling stones? i dont know for which shipping though_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

"So dad...There's this contest in a band...And the main theme is the singer should be a DAD...So Marceline and The Scream Queens thinking to go but the problem is the singer should be a DAD, Boniebell don't have a father or even a creator and the others their Dads in now already DEAD but for me...I have one at least I think I have a DAD! But if you are not interested it's okay-..."

"Where it is held?" Hunson seated up on his throne, presented in his sight is his only precious daughter Marceline Abadeer. He's quite curious because Marceline is behaving and she wears elegant dress which he knew her antics when she wants something she would act as an Angel.

"Um...It's in the Upper Ground, The Ooo!"

"Oh, it is held in Ooo Huh? *Tsk* the place where stupid and non-powerful Mortals lived which you prefer to lived instead in your original well abundant home...ALRIGHT I'LL GO!" He said slyly

"SURE? DAD THANKS A LOT!" Marceline quickly hugs her father.

"Anything for my daddy's little monster" He smile.

"But dad...One problem can you sing?"

"Oh well...Before the world was not crazy, I always disguised myself as a handsome yet MORTAL human and I always serenade this gir-Err...Never mind" He blushed gently leaving Marceline quite curious.

* * *

(AT THE CONTEST) *Marceline & the Scream Queens & Hunson Abadeer.

"Dad! Are you sure you can do this? If not it's early enough to quit" Marceline doubting his father's talent.

"I already told you for the 500th times! Don't you trust me?" Hunson looked.

"I'm sorry dad...And oh what's with the Outfit and WHERE did you even get it?"

"You know...this is the clothes I disguised when I got to the Earth world where Mortals co habited" He dresses in a White t-shirt and with a leather jacket, wearing a denim pants and a leather boots.

"It kinda suit on you wait...You're perfect! I didn't know you were like me before-..." Then the Contest started which they are the first.

"Now everyone, Just be a professional at this" Hunson corrected.

When Marceline's bass begun and PB's drum set came to roll and others begun to rock.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith  
And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name_

*Marceline is in awe, and everyone didn't know that the EVIL itself can be a singer too.

_But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah  
_*He sings confidently and of course the girls begun to scream his name.

_I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
I shouted out,  
"Who killed the Kennedys?"  
When after all  
It was you and me  
Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!_

_Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah  
What's me name  
Tell me, baby, what's my name  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah_

*He stopped and the CROWD goes "OHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Dad? Whoa? How did you learn to sing like that?"

"Yeah, Mr. Abadeer? You're so awesome" Boniebell asks

"Well kids, I'm a born natural" He smirked.

Then Marceline and Hunson talked in a secluded place.

"Really dad? Why you're so good at this but you hated music you're the one who told me that?"

"WELL, It's because when I was just a youngster, My dad your grandfather really hates MORTALS and told me to come to the human World and if I manage to rule the human world he'll be proud of me but I was going to do that but then I saw the most wonderful and beautiful girl in the world, your mother, One problem she's a human, But I really loved her she really loves music and all and she also like me to serenade her...Then that where I didn't destroy this disgusting human world...YET!" He said and smile.

"Oh dad, you're truly awesome"

"I know that precious"

* * *

(1 hour Later)

"YES! WE WON! THANK YOU DAD!"

"You see? How did I tell you? With all my talent and superiority we'll win this thing...I'm also proud of you Honey and of course in your band...Just keep on following your dreams" He said then Marceline cries and hugs her dad

Seeing their fatherly-daughter love the band mates also cried too.

* * *

**DRAMA BOMB! DRAMABOMB EVERYWHERE!**

**So Guys**

**10do Hope you like it...Sorry if I didn't have a pairing on it...It really suits the song in Hunson!**

***ILOVE MY JOB AS A WRITER* So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR ELSE...I'll CALL Justin Bieber to go in your houses and let him sing all night LONG...(Sorry for Believers out there I'm just bitter to him :P)**

**XXxxPIECEOUTxx**XX


	16. D7

Song: D7 by Nirvana

Starring: Finn the Human (Band name D7) Marceline & the Scream Queens

Requested by: He23t

_AWESOME MAN! You are sooo AWESOME!_

_Can i make a request again if you don't mind._

_Nirvana - D7_

_setting;The same as before but Finn has his own band competing with Marceline and the scream queens._

_Finn - Vocals/Guitar_  
_Jake - Viola_  
_Peppermint butler - Bass_  
_Gunther - Drums_

_Band name - D7._

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Another Day, another Band!

When there's a Rock of the bands...We'll know that Marceline & the scream Queens is always competing in that kind of thing...But an accidental mishap angered them all...

* * *

"Sup Guys? Going to the Rock of the Bands EH?" Finn squeaked.

"As usual" Marceline snapped, ready for her equipments

"Do you mind if I join?" Finn said casually thus making Marceline laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! What? Really? Your voice isn't Rocking it enough"

"What are you implying about my voice?" Finn's Impression is getting intimidated.

"WELL...Your voice is like the sound of Jake's fart and you're just a mere Baby" Marceline said, Finn become angry for hearing the word he doesn't want to hear the word _Baby._

"HEY... I'm not a KID y'know and I can sing better and all you've said is ALL LIES" Finn dared.

"*Tsk*Tsk* Little KID...It's not LIES, It's a FACT" Marceline raised an eyebrow smirking.

"LOOK HERE...I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU!" Finn screamed.

"Show me what you got?! Little cry Baby!" Marceline said casually.

"WHOA! WHOA! What's going on here? It smells FISHY" Jake ran towards them.

"It's nothing; Just a Little Friendship dare right Marcy?" Finn looked.

"Yeah a Friendship baby thingy" Marceline teased.

"NOW IT'S ON! VAMPIRE NIGHT STALKER! I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU" Finn screamed of anger.

"Okay you said so..." Marceline smirk.

"Now me and Jake are leaving now! Right Jake?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Alright...I don't know what happened but...GOODBYE Marcy" Jake waved.

"See yah guys...Especially you little Baby" Marceline waved goodbye.

* * *

Finn explains to Jake Everything and Jake is now Firing it Up...They looked for every potential person to start up a band.

Then they find Peppermint Butler, Gunther, Starchy, Pig and Ice King All gathered to start the Brand new band.

_The D7._

* * *

(THE ROCK OF THE BANDS)

Marceline & The Scream Queens already Performed and the Next band is the D7.

"Oh the D7? I guess a new band!" the starter said and welcome the D7 Marceline is shocked to find Finn and his new Band.

"So Ladies and Gentle men, We are The D7...And this song is meant to prove someone" Finn looks to Marceline.

Jake started to play his Viola, Peppermint butler started his bass, Gunther I his drums, Starchy and Pig on Background Voice and Ice King in his Piano.

Finn started singing and played his guitar...

_Straight as an arrow__  
Defect defect__  
Not straight, not so straight__  
Reject reject__  
Towards anti-social__  
Solo solo_

*Everyone started to cheer

_Standing on the stairs__  
Cold, cold morning__  
Ghostly image of fear__  
Mayday mayday__  
Gonna leave this region__  
They'll take me with them__  
Dimension seven  
_*He eye contacted Marceline which her impression is in Awe

_Straight as an arrow__  
Defect defect__  
Not straight, not so straight__  
Reject reject__  
Towards anti-social__  
Solo solo__  
Standing on the stairs__  
Cold, cold morning__  
Ghostly image of fear__  
Mayday mayday__  
Gonna leave this region__  
They'll take me with them__  
Dimension seven_

Straight as an arrow

_Defect defect__  
Not straight, not so straight__  
Reject reject__  
Towards anti-social__  
Solo solo__  
Dimension seven  
Dimension seven  
Dimension seven  
Dimension seven  
Dimension seven  
Dimension seven  
Dimension seven_

He stopped Singing and the D7 goes down leaving the Crowd screaming.

"I guess I was wrong about you, I take it all back" Marceline cheered.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a baby and about your voice, you're so awesome" Marceline added.

"And I'm sorry too for screaming at you and calling you as Night Stalker" Finn said.

"Nah It's alright...I'm not affected by it though I stalk in night" Marceline smiles.

"Are we good?" Finn offering his sorry handshake

"Yeah" Marceline accepting his handshake.

"All's well and ends Well" Jake said.

"Oh why did you call your band d7?" PB asked.

"Well, at first Jake wanted to call it _The Seven Dudes _but I changed it, D7 is a cool band name" Finn said.

"So Finn...How about the D7 combine in with the Marceline and the Scream Queens in our Live concert?" Marceline offered.

"Sure why not? Two greatest bands combine in One. That'll be AWESOME" Finn smile.

Then everyone started to Group Hug.

* * *

**SO How about it **He23t** was it GOOD? Or AWESOME. LOL**

**Thank you for requesting Dude I don't mind if you Request more :D**

**And Also I added 3 more person in their Band so that their Band name can fit in D7?**

**So EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT**

**XxxPIECEOUTxxX**


	17. The Only Exception

Song: The Only Exception by Paramore

Starring: Marceline the Vampire Queen X Finn the Human (FINNCELINE)

Requested by: BossKing109: _Please make another Finnceline chapter for your Song Singing Time story! :)  
_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward

* * *

Marceline woke up lay down beside in Finn's chest, He looked to Finn's closed eyes as he is sleeping, She smiles knowing that He loves her and she loves him.

Flashback just came to her memory of her ex and how they broke up and because of that she swore never to be fooled or love someone again.

But the promise she swore cannot be done for she love someone, Finn the Human. She and Finn are going steady for 3 years, for now Finn is actually bigger than her and he looked more mature but for Marceline she's ageless looking younger like 18 or 20.

She goes to the Other Room where she record or sing.

She grabs her six strings and sung...

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_that she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_deep in my soul_  
_that love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways_  
_to make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._  
_And I've always lived like this_  
_keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I've sworn to mysel_f  
that I'm content with loneliness.

*She remembered her darkened Memories of so much pain and agony.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

*She really loved Finn the Moment she saw him, Even he's a human

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.  
_*Tears, Tears come from her eyes, She's scared, Scared of Losing him.

_You are the only exception. __[x4]_

_You are the only exception._

_[x4]_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

She stopped when she heard someone is approaching.

He closed her eyes and when he opened it He kissed her.

"Awww...Marcy, Are you crying? My little Marcy is troubled" Finn smiles.

Marceline just smiles back, moving away her tears.

"Nah, it's nothing" She said.

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course but sometimes I think to myself that it's too hard because I can live FOREVER and you-..." She said and cannot avoid crying.

"You're a Vampire and I'm just a mere Human...If the time is right for us, I'll marry you someday and I'll gladly to allow you to bite me and we'll be forever" He said wiping Marceline's tears.

"But you cannot be a human if I bite you...You'll become an immortal...You'll do that just for me?"

"Then I accept it, Being with you is more than enough...Now I'll do anything to make you happy" He smiles and Marceline Kissed him.

* * *

**So ano****ther Finnceline (HOORAHHH) I love this Couple.**

**SO REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST MORE MORE MORE THE BETTER BETTER BETTER**

**So How was it BossKing109? Thank you for Requesting I appreciated it :D**

**XxxxPIECEOUTxxxX**


	18. Sappy

Song: Sappy by Nirvana

Starring: Finn the Human, Marceline & the Vampire Queens

Requested by: He23t:

Can i make a request again if you don't mind.

Nirvana - Sappy

_setting Finn and his relationship problems with Marceline , Princess bubblegum and Flame princess_  
_and there seeing Finn in his first concert._

_Finn - Vocals/Guitar_  
_Jake - Viola_  
_Peppermint butler - Bass_  
_Gunther – Drums_

REQUEST GRANTED!

PS. I don't own anything or my name isn't Pendleton Ward

* * *

It's not an usual day for the People in Ooo. Of course there's a Concert of the Band D7 and M&TSQ (**A/N: I'm careering it to call Finn's band **_**D7**_** LOL**) But some misunderstanding, Fighting and SHOUTING...Oh No Here we go again...

* * *

"FINN! Are you gonna seat all day with your steamed GIRLFRIEND or rehearse our songs?" Marceline said angrily, she is intimidated by Flame Princess and Finn's gooey relationship.

"Wait Marcy, Fp is just telling me a joke story" Finn said.

"Or are you just MAKIN OUT?! JEEZ! GET A GRIP ON YOUR SELF FINN! YOU HAVE A CAREER NOW!" Marceline is getting angrier and wackier.

"Now hold on a minute, why are you always butting in our relationship? I thought you're his Friend" Fp raised an eyebrow.

"NOW LOOK MISSY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME?" Marceline shouted.

"YES! You're...the Marcelina girl the vampire..." Fp pointed.

"*Ahem* I'M MARCELINE! THE VAMPIRE QUEEN" Marceline shouted again.

"Oh that! The girl who's always rambunctious and weird and always mean to EVERYONE-..." Fp said, Marceline was ready to snatch her fiery head someone stop their arguments.

"HALT! LADIES! Now teasing or fighting is never a good solution-.." Pb said but Fp said something...

"Oh now you're the Pinky girl, who always break my Prince's heart good thing though you're not that good looking-..."

*SLAP!* Just after Fp said that PB slapped her.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU #$%^&*((*&^%$#$%^&*" Pb have a burned hand she slapped a fire and duh her hands is made of Gum, Marceline grabs Pb from doing a crazy thing like a catfight between a gum and a fire.

"NOW! LADIESSSSSSS! Listen to me!" Finn shouted then everyone stopped

"We're done here now FINN! We had enough now! You're free to go to the concert, so whose stopping you? Oh there is someone you're Girlfriend here" Marceline exclaimed.

"Yeah Finn! Everything's change since you became famous and here you're Prissy girlfriend here" Pb snapped,

Marceline and Pb went away leaving Finn and Fp.

"You have a rude Friends you know? Finn you must find nice friends not them" Fp argued.

"But they're my friends! And you got to think first everything you say you know! My friend's are hurting too you know" Finn said.

"YOU ALWAYS CONSIDERED THEM! ARGHH! THAT'S WHY I HATED THEM! YOU CARED FOR THEM FIRST AND I'M JUST A SECOND FIDDLE!" FP shouted and goes away very fast.

"NOW WAIT...*Groan* What is happening to my life?" Finn said.

* * *

(At The Concert)

Finn came but his lady Friends they all just ignore him.

When the Band D7 was ready to perform...

"This is all for my friends and also to my Girlfriend...And I'm very sorry" He said sadly.

As he started singing his band mates played their instruments.

_And if you save yourself  
You will make him happy  
He'll keep you in a jar  
And you'll think you're happy  
_*Marceline and Pb smiles, Forgetting what had happened earlier

_He'll give you breathing holes  
And you'll think you're happy  
He'll cover you with grass  
And you'll think you're happy now  
_*Flame Princess was there in the whole time, She smiles

_You're in a laundry room  
You're in a laundry room  
The clue that came to you, oh_

And if you cut yourself  
You will think you're happy  
He'll keep you in a jar  
Then you'll make him happy

*Then Fp goes to Marceline and Pb, resulting to making amends._  
_

_He'll give you breathing holes  
Then you'll think you're happy  
He'll cover you with grass_

_You're in a laundry room_  
_You're in a laundry room_  
_The clue that came to you, oh_

_You're in a laundry room_  
_You're in a laundry room_  
_The clue that came to you, oh_

*He sees them happily

_And if you fool yourself  
You will make him happy  
He'll keep you in a jar  
Then you'll think you're happy_

_He'll give you breathing holes_  
_Then you will seem happy_  
_You'll wallow in the shit_  
_Then you'll think you're happy now_

_You're in a laundry room_  
_You're in a laundry room_  
_You're in a laundry room_  
_The clue that came to you, oh_

He stopped and the people were all shouting for more.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" Marceline smirked.

"Yeah Finn, I'm sorry I acted like a nasty butt earlier" Pb smiles

"And for me my Prince...I'm very truly sorry too and I'm sorry too for being rude to your Friends" Fp said.

"Oh Guys...I'm sorry too, For Marceline and Pb because I had no time for you guys now and for my Flame princess You're wrong about you're the second fiddle, Actually you're the only ONE love for me" Finn said and they all smiles.

* * *

**Now It's time for me to go to Sleep and Tomorrow I'm gonna be ready for HELL the School!**

**How was it He23t? And I've Been noticing He23t is truly my supporter, He makes request for 3rd time and it's actually OKAY! HE23T YOU ARE AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEE! LUV YA DUDE!**

**XxxxPIECEOUTxxxX**


End file.
